One-Shots
by Kaylin1DisneyPerson
Summary: Series of one-shots. Yeah pretty much what the title says, but more fluff :3 This is SLASH if you don't like that then PLEASE don't read. Randy/Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** Okay this just something I wrote in my free time. Let me know how I did and how I can improve on writing more stuff like this.

 **LISTEN TO THE FOLLOWING!**

 **Warning** \- This is **Slash**. As in **Danny X Randy** type thing. **Don't Like Then Please Do Not Read.** My self-esteem doesn't want to deal with hate. So **please listen** to the **Warning**. This is all fluff. **No smut**. (I doubt that I ever will have the potential to write something like that.)

Thank You For Your Time. :D

"Come on, Danny!" Randy said dragging me by the hand, leading me over to see the goats. Sam somehow won tickets to a zoo, but she had a premere to go to and she didn't want to waste the tickets so she gave them to me. Not that I minded or anything I just love being able to stand all day in the sun watching the animals do nothing. I did try to get rid of them but since there was a no refund policy I originally offered to sell them. But Sam wouldn't let me. Not that I was going to listen, in fact I was just going to give them away, but I think Sam had already thought about that and invited Randy to come with me. Which he had clearly accepted, much to my own discomfort. Not that I didn't like him or something, the problem is that I do. I had recently developed some sort of a crush on him for a while now, and now I'm highly uncomfortable hanging out with Randy by myself now. Which has definitely made for some awkward conversation. Though the thing is I'm having a hard time understanding what I'm supposed to do now. I still haven't told anyone yet.

We met when Jazz dragged me and my friends here to Norrisville for a break from the 'psych crumbling craziness' we see back home. So to sum it up we were new here Randy and his friend Howard showed us around, and while there was a monster I went ghost met the ninja. We weren't friends at first until we figured out we were on the same side, later on during a fight I lost consciousness, changed back and he found out who I was, and to 'be fair' he did too. I guess you could say that I admired him for being able to do the right thing so easily. But that's only part of the reason, he's pretty much a dork, and I think it's because of that, that I'm always able to be myself around him, and forget about my responsibilities for at least a little while. Kind of reminds me that I'm still human.

"Aww!" I heard Randy say with a gleeful expression as he gently pet the young animals surrounding him, naming them each as he did so. I smiled at his excitement while he continued to name them. He's been naming everything we've seen here, be it a goat or a lemur, he's named it. Though most people I know would have been annoyed by now, I thought it was cute how he sort of talks to them and asking for their opinion on the name. Even though they can't really respond. It wasn't until Randy saw me and waved me over that I finally realized that I'd been staring, a little too long for comfort. I shook my head silently berating myself before I crouched down next to him.

"How about Harold?" Randy suggested.

"It's a girl." I deadpanned.

"Oh... Carol then." Randy decided, proud smile gracing his features. He's such a dork. I thought before simply nodding in agreement with a content smile, before returning my attention to the lambs.

This was a nice change, no ghosts trying to destroy me or the town, just me being able to enjoy the normality of the situation, something I don't usually get the chance to do anymore. Though there are more things that I would like to do. Like becoming an astronaut, being able to show up to school on time. On a daily basis. _Be in a relationship_. I froze giving Randy a side glance before I realized what I was doing. _No Danny, you may want to but you're too busy worrying about Amity Park, while he has Norrisville to think about._ Though I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of being with Randy.

I noticed something move through my peripheral vision and turned to take a look but only found Randy looking in my direction. He flushed an interesting shade of pink, suddenly looking very embarrassed as he looked away avoiding eye contact, mumbling what I think are excuses but came out as mumbled replies. I just watched, amused by his antics. Though Randy only stopped talking when the sheep "Joe" attempted to try and eat his hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be a ninja?" I said with a playful smirk.

"Don't judge me!" He yelled in response.

I was doing my best to not laugh but the way he was trying so hard to keep the sheep away but failing is what finally got to me. Which resulted in me no longer being able to contain myself as I allowed myself to succumb into fits of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?!" I heard Randy yell incredulously trying to keep Joe away from his head, which only seemed to add to my laughter. By the time I finally calmed down Randy managed to get Joe away from his head and instead began to feed him some nearby grass. I just wish I had a camera with me. I sighed with a wide smile spread over my face.

"You could have helped me, you know." He said with a small frown slightly dirty from the small wrestling match that had just occurred.

I just looked at him playful smile still in place. "But that would be endangering the innocent. After all as a normal human who doesn't know any self defense, I could have been seriously injured attempting to help you defeat the all powerful goat, Joe." I said at least attempting to be somewhat dramatic.

"What the juice was that?!" Randy questioned looking pretty horrified. I laughed good naturedly at his expression, he continued to pout but soon enough his face mellowed and he joined me in laughter. I felt really proud of myself for being the one to make him smile.

"You know... you should smile more often" Randy finally said. I paused momentarily before giving him a confused expression.

"Oh, um... Thanks?" I asked not really sure what the Randy was talking about. I noticed that he was now very red before he began waving his arms in denial. I just hoped he wasn't sick or anything because that would have been bad.

"No that's not what I meant! I mean I have seen you smile, but not nearly enough than I want you to. Wait! That came out wrong, I mean-" I covered his mouth with my hand interrupting him. I would have let him continue but if I'd let him continue he was probably going to pass out before he ever got any air back into his lungs.

"Okay Randy, remember to breathe." He nodded.

"I'm going to let you go now okay. But you're going to have to calm down before you end up passing out and then I'm going to have to give you CPR." I felt his face heat up under my hand before I let go. He did as I asked and took a few deep breaths

"It's just... you look nice when you... you know... smile." Randy said timidly playing with a loose string on his hoodie.

I could feel my own face heat up before responding with the most logical thing I could come up with. "Oh... um... thanks Randy... I'll keep that in mind."

"No problem." Was his response. I felt myself smile before looking away. There was a period of strange silence after that, not exactly comfortable but not uncomfortable either. Just warm. I figured I should say something but I didn't know what. It's not like I wouldn't mind dating Randy. In fact I would be more than happy to be the one who gets to hold his hand, Right now would be a good moment to do it too, but there are just too many problems. I mean I don't even know if he swings that way. Ugh, I hate myself 'Danny quit being a baby! You're never going to know until you ask, so just do it already!' I thought to myself angrily and before I could have the chance to think about it I turned in Randy's direction, furrowing my eyebrows in determination.

"Randy can I ask you something?" Randy turned to face me a little surprised at the sudden question.

"Yeah sure, whats up?" He asked saphire blue looking curiously at my ice blue. I opened my mouth in response but suddenly realized I hadn't planned this. _This is your chance Danny, don't ruin this for yourself._ I thought to myself urgently. I did my best to find the right words to say but everytime I looked at him they were thrown out the window. Finally I thought 'screw it' before turning to him.

"Would you like to go out with me?" I blurted out, my eyes widened in shock as I comprehend what I just did. I saw Randy jump a little and he was just as shocked as I was. He stayed silent opening and closing his mouth like he was looking for the right words to say. I felt myself deflate. As I did I felt what I thought was my heart cracking a little. I knew what his answer would be.

"Sorry." I said quietly before I attempted to separate myself from him. I heard him calling my name but I refused to look at him too disappointed with myself. As I allowed myself to hurry further away. At least that was the plan until I was forcefully tackled to floor.

"I said wait!" I heard Randy yell over my ear from the chase. He was now directly on top of me and I could feel the embarrassment burning within me but I refused to show it, instead I began to struggle to get free and escape this nightmare.

"Danny stop! I just want to talk to you!" Randy yelled

' _Yeah right._ ' I thought bitterly. Randy was doing his best to pin me down but failed as I flung him away with a small yelp on his part. I would have thought it sounded adorable had my heart not been ripped out of my chest. I did my best to get up slightly unbalanced, and right when I was about to run, my leg got caught in something and I ended up tumbling over again. _Really?_ I thought annoyed before attempting to kick it away.

"Ow! Stop that!" I heard Randy yell, I turned to look over my shoulder and of course Randy was there lying on his stomach, arms wrapped around my leg for dear life.

"Danny just listen to me!" He yelled I could feel myself getting upset over all the conflicting feelings I had swirling inside me. I wanted to listen to what he had to say, really I did. But that just made me hate my situation even more. Plus me for having these feelings in the first place.

"Why should I?" I half yelled still more focussed on getting away. Randy looked hesitant to respond which didn't help calm me down.

"If you don't have anything to say then you should let me go already!" I yelled angrily kicking and thrashing to get away. But Randy was persistent as he pretty much stopped all blood flow to my leg.

"You didn't get to hear my answer." Randy said clearly happy that I paused. I was so tense, but I hated that I actually waited. I didn't want to because I already knew what he was going to say but I did any way. I heard Randy mumbling to himself and I knew he was probably looking for the nicest way possible to let me down without hurting my feelings. ' _too late for that,'_ So I closed my eyes, preparing myself for what I knew was coming. When I thought it would never come, I heard Randy respond.

"I really like you." He said. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What?" I said eyes wide finally looking to face him. Seeing that I was not going to leave yet he tentatively let go of my leg before facing me. Looking embarrassed while he began to fidget in place.

"I-I'd really like to go out with you." I could feel the hope bubbling up inside me but there was still too much doubt that I couldn't act on it.

"Really?" I asked as I did my best to make it sound neutral. Randy must have taken it as skepticism instead as I could visibly see him close in on himself.

"Well... your really cool, and I-I really want to be able to yo-you know fight beside you, and hug you and stuff... And maybe, possibly, even want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life." Randy said shyly with a now very apparent blush. I was stunned to say the least and frankly I just don't know what to say, especially after everything I just did a while ago.

"I um... I don't know what to say." I started. 'Yeah good answer Danny.' I thought sarcastically to myself. "This wasn't how I was expecting this to play out. At all." I continued with dry humor etched into my voice. I heard Randy laugh a little.

"It's fine, you did kinda lay your heart out... And that was probably way harder to do than it looked." Randy said with a small smile. I nodded.

"Did you mean it?" I heard myself say.

"What?" Randy said at the lack of information.

"What you said earlier. Did you mean it?" I asked tentatively. In all honesty I wanted it all to be true, because I wanted the same. Maybe not the "be with you forever" part at least... as far as I know.

Randy looked surprised at my question before he responded with new found confidence. "Of course I did."

"You don't have to lie to me, I can get over it." I said doubtfully. I knew what I said was true but it would take a long time before I even considered going out with someone else. Let alone talking to anyone.

"No I do, I really do mean it." Randy started eyebrows furrowed eyes never leaving mine. He continued taking hold of my hand. "I mean, you're so bruce. Who wouldn't want to be with you." I didn't say anything as I stared at him looking to see if there was any hesitation or possible deceit hidden from within those blue eyes. But I couldn't find any. It was my turn to be surprised now, both at what he said but the genuity behind. His eyes were unwavering, and that finally made me realize that he meant it. I could feel the familiar warmth returning to me as I felt a smile form itself on my face.

"Thanks Randy, and I really do mean that." I said tightening my hold on his hand. He returned it with a smiled. From there we just stood there in comfortable silence as we slowly scooted closer together. It felt so natural that I barely noticed how close we were until our shoulders were touching. From there we both sat down on the unbelievably green grass, Randy's head laying gently on my shoulder with mine on top. This was awesome, it felt like the whole world was gone. Just me and him, here side by side. No ghosts, no monsters, no family. Just. _Us_. The warmth I felt this very moment was better than anything else, and I never wanted it to end.

"So... I guess this means we're a package now?" Asked Randy still holding my hand. I smiled, not moving from our position. 'His hair smells like raspberries.' I thought absent mindedly

"Yeah, I guess so." I said happily desperately trying to control myself before I go ghost, scoop Randy up bridal style and start flying around yelling out cries of joy. Though I did make a mental note to take him out flying one day.

 _To be continued…. Probably._

 **A.N.**

Okay Please let me know what you guys think, so if you like this I can make more. Since there is literally not that much out there with this ship. Like at all. So figured "Meh don't like it do it yourself." So please reveiw and let me know on how I can improve on this. **Constructive Criticism is very appreciated!**


	2. Jealous I

**A.N.** Hello! I'm really sorry this took a while. I wanted to upload this last week but my internet went down for the longest time… So yeah sorry.

Well anyway this is going to be a series of one-shots, so I can be as random as I want without having to stay within one storyline. However since this is getting to be longer than I wanted it to, this is probably going to have a part II. The funny thing is though is I was going to do something else but then everyone began to get more into Tsuyoshi-Chin's idea and I thought "crap that's so much better than I what I had in mind." So… here we are now.

Enjoy!

Special Thanks to Tsuyoshi-Chin for coming up with the idea! XD

I stood outside of the GameHole pulling out my phone, _Danny should be here in a little bit_. I thought with a sigh of relief, for once I showed up early _without_ using the ninja mask. I smiled triumphantly to myself, before entering the building. Since both Danny and I have our own towns to take care of and if we ever get "caught up" in something, we always agree to meet up somewhere we can entertain ourselves while we wait. I looked around before gasping and immediately sprint toward a new game. _Oh cheese! is this what I think it is._ I thought eagerly, _Oh cheese it is!_ I thought excitedly.

"The new Attack of the Zombies 4! This isn't supposed to come until next month!" I said happily barely comprehending as I shove my hands into my pockets looking for any loose change I might have. When I found nothing I realized that I forgot my wallet at home. At this I felt like doing what I see people do in movies, falling to my knees and screaming "no" to the world. I actually contemplated going home and getting some change before Danny came, he thinks that I get "too carried away," but I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Hey." I heard someone say, I felt my head shoot up before turning around to look for whoever called me. Standing in front of me was a black and green haired guy, he was shorter than I was, by maybe 3-4 inches, but who's counting, but that didn't seem to change the kind of "rebel" look he seemed to have.

"Hi, um sorry am I in your way?" I asked glancing toward the machine. He just shook his head.

"Nah man, I'm new. Jake." Jake said casually offering his hand. I took it, before smiling at him eagerly.

"Bruce! Where are you from?" He raised an eyebrow at my choice of words before dismissing it.

"I'm from New York, but I don't really know when I have to head back though, since I'm here with my Grandpa." He said still smiling.

"You're going to have such a bruce time here!" I said excitedly before continuing "After all, how many places do you know of that have a ninja?" I asked trying to contain my knowing smile. He furrowed his eyebrows, before shaking his head.

"I don't know any, but you're wrong. Dragons are where it's at yo." he said New Yorkers accent thick in his voice. I gaped at him.

"Wha? Nah, can a dragon use a sword, or smoke bombs?" I questioned. I saw him smirk slightly before he shrugged.

"I don't know… that all seems kind of pointless when a dragon can fly and breath fire." He said smirk ever so apparent.

"Noooooo. Ninjas are the brucest." I declared, determined to prove Jake otherwise.

"No dragons are." Jake responded.

"Nope!" I said staring him straight in the eyes. He laughed lightly.

"Okay, fine. I'll agree that ninjas are better than dragons-"

"Because it's true." I interrupted stubbornly.

" _If_ you play some games with me." He continued ignoring my comment. I thought about it for a moment. _I guess a new friend wouldn't be so bad. Plus if he's any good I could beat him_ and _Danny at Grave Punchers._ I thought smiling.

"Sure, but I don't have any money on me." I said glumly. He winked at me with a mischievous smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me." He said casually.

"Really?" I asked incredulously eyebrow slightly raised, he nodded. "Are you sure?" I continued hesitantly.

"Do you want to play or not?" he asked

"...Yes." I said slowly. _I don't really want to take advantage of that though._

"Then what's the problem?" Jake asked, I stayed silent.

"I'm supposed to meet up with someone in a little while..." I said not really wanting to keep Danny waiting because I'm too into a game. _I can just stop when he gets here._ I thought. "Okay, but not for too long." I said attempting to make a stern voice. He smiled at me.

"Course, whatever you say." he said in a dismissive tone, but I instantly forgot about that as soon as he asked me another question. "So man, you know any cool games around here?" I smiled broadly at that before showing him around the GameHole, pointing out games I thought were the cheese, and sort of got a little competitive and kept this up until we got to SwordHunt 101.

"Randy what's this?" Jake asked staring at the main character with interest. I took a glance at the game Jake pointed out.

"Oh yeah I remember this one." I said remembering when Greg installed this around last year. "It's a game where your a hunter and you get to hunt down ogres, trolls, unicorns, and other stuff like that, and as the main character you know how wonk that is and ditches her old place and goes off to help them." He nodded still staring.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to the character, she wore all black with a green scarf covering all the way to her nose, and a long blonde braid extending to her hip.

"That's um, Lilly I think. She's the bruce character you get to play as" when I didn't hear a response I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody home?" I asked, he looked up.

"How bout' we play another game?" He asked, _Is he okay?_ I thought as I stared at him questioningly before shrugging it off, not pushing it. Being around Danny for so long taught me a little about when I should drop a topic, and man has it been useful.

"Sure what else do you wanna play then?" I asked smiling, he shrugged.

"Don't know, so you can go ahead and lead the way." He smiled a little, I smiled in return before walking off and playing a few more games. It was actually a lot of fun and I'm probably going to introduce him Danny and Howard sometime. _Yeah they could all be friends!_ I thought happily, As I turned to see how Jake was doing in the game turns out he'd already finished it, and was looking in my direction. I looked around to see if there was something behind me that I didn't see, but when I found nothing I looked at him curiously.

"Hey Jake, what are you looking at?" I asked, he blinked a few times before looking away.

"Um yeah, I'm okay." I wasn't really sure what he was looking at with so much interest but it must have been something really bruce if he was acting the way he is. I was about to say something else until I heard the front door open, I took a quick glance out of habit, _not that i've been looking at the door, waiting for Danny to walk through, cuz then that would be weird… and I am not weird._ I saw a blob of black hair and immediately brightened, and like I hoped Danny was walking through. I smiled brightly waving him over, I saw him look up before his eyes landed on mine as he made his way over with a smile. I looked over to Jake, who was looking between me and Danny with a confused expression on his face. I smiled at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him earning a small yell on his part. Once I was within three feet of Danny I let go of Jake and clasped my hand around Danny's.

"Whoa, hey Randy, sorry I'm late, I had to-" He paused looking at Jake for moment before continuing "do something on my way here." Danny said smiling apologetically.

"It's fine Danny, who knows how many times, I've done it to you? So it's only fair." I said smiling at him reassuringly. He nodded slightly. "Besides I hung out with Jake, so I had a pretty bruce time." I said gesturing to Jake. Danny looked at the shorter, spiky haired teenager next to us.

"Oh right. Danny this is Jake, he's from New York. How bruce is that?" I said smiling. "Uh, pretty cool, I guess. I'm Danny." He said offering his hand, Jake took it, introducing himself.

"Jake. But uh not to be rude or anything but who're you?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Um excuse me?" asked Danny raising an eyebrow. I felt my eyes widening in realization.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you, um… Danny is my boyfriend." I said happily while leaning in closer to Danny hands still linked together. Jake's eyes widened slightly before he smiled slightly.

"Oh cool, tha-that's great man, I'm happy for you." I smiled at him thankfully, not everyone was open to this kind of thing and I know that, so it was really cool for him to not be weirded out by this. After all, Danny and I are happy and that's all that matters.

"Thanks Jake." I said the sincerity in my voice apparent.

"So you ready to go now Randy?" asked Danny.

"Oh right, Danny before we go I forgot my hoodie. I'll be back in sec." I said separating from him, leaving him alone with Jake. _Now they can be friends_ I thought smiling to myself as I ran to where I think my hoodie was.

I was on my way to the GameHole about thirty minutes late, as I flew toward my destination. It's a good thing, that Randy and I decided to meet up somewhere we can at least enjoy ourselves until the other shows up. I had to deal with the box ghost… for the fourth time this week. He's easy but persistent I'll give him that. I flew until the GameHole was in sight and went into a nearby alleyway to change back before walking in. When I came in I saw Randy wave me over immediately and I smiled, walking over to where he was. When I got to him he immediately rushed over clasping his hand on mine.

"Whoa, hey Randy." I greeted before continuing guiltily. "Sorry about being late, I had to-" I paused noticing the extra company. "do something before I got here." Randy just smiled dismissively.

"It's fine, I mean how many times have I done this to you? It's only fair you can do the same." I knew it was sort of true though Randy was never that late, but since I did change the time on his watch to be 20 minutes later, _not that he knows_ I thought, it did make me feel a little better. "Besides I hung out with Jake so I had a pretty bruce time. He's from New York! How bruce is that?" Randy added joyfully gesturing to his new friend, I looked at the shorter guy with hidden suspicion, before I decided I was going to judge _yet. I should cut the guy some slack, after all we just met._ I thought reaching out my arm,

"I'm Danny." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"Jake, and not to be rude or anything but who are you?" He asked with what was almost a glare.

"Um excuse me?" I questioned. _Okay something is definitely off here_ I thought as I heard Randy "Ohhhh" in realization.

"Jake this is Danny, my boyfriend." Randy explained leaning closer to me as if to prove this, I narrowed my eyes protectively watching "Jake's" reaction, there was a momentary look of shock on his face, before he congratulated us awkwardly. After that I put my guard down slightly, he was probably unused to the idea, which I thought was a little weird since Randy said he was from New York. With that many people there I'd expect him to see all kinds of different people, showing off different forms of PDA(Public Display of Affection). But I didn't question it further as I looked at Randy.

"Ready to go?" I asked, he nodded before getting out of my grip.

"I just have to get my jacket, be right back!" He said running off in some other direction leaving me with Jake. So now here we are in awkward silence, I didn't really know who he is but I figured I should at least attempt conversation until Randy came back, I decided clearing my throat.

"So uh, Jake. What's New York like?" I asked, that should be enough to get us talking.

"Pretty cool, actually. Lots of people to meet you know?" I nodded.

"I wish it was like that in my town, since there aren't that many new people. If something went on, everyone would know about it." I added, though I wasn't lying tourists is one thing but people actually living in a ghost infested area… yeah not too common.

"Cool man. Um how'd you meet Randy?" Jake asked stuffing his hands his pockets.

"Um I came here with my parents for… business" I paused not really wanting to explain that my parents are ghost hunters, "and I sort of roamed for a while and Randy showed me around." I said summing it up. Jake nodded a contemplating expression present on his face.

"...Good pick." He said smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks… I think so too." I said slowly, he kept smiling.

"Though if I were you, I'd be careful." He said knowing smile in place, I gave a him a look.

"Why?" I asked _this guy is beginning to weird me out…_ I thought. Jake shrugged.

"You never know when it could end." He said smirk in place, my eyes widened as I felt anger bubble up inside me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked raising my voice. He brushed me off before continuing.

"After all… you never know if he'll find someone else." He finished looking me straight in the eyes with an innocent smile. At this I felt anger my anger double as glared at him. I had to physically restrain myself from yelling, though if he kept this up I doubt I would care… including a few plasma blasts to the face to be sure.

"I don't know who you are, but you should take my advice and cut it out." I threatened glaring daggers at him.

"And if I don't?" Jake asked pressing on.

"Or I'll make you, and trust me it won't be pretty." I said stepping forward, Jake just laughed which did nothing to ease my anger.

"Besides... I bet Randy would be happier with me." Jake said stepping forward and now we were less than a foot away while I glared at him, until I realized his mistake and glared further.

"Didn't you just meet Randy?!" I asked incredulously.

"So what? I liked what I saw." He said nonchalantly. If looks could kill he'd be dead on the ground. _Not that I would mind…_ I thought at the back of my mind.

"Listen you even think about taking advantage of Randy I will personally-" I was saying before I was interrupted by Randy, who had just glomped me from behind causing me to almost lose my balance. I felt a small yell escape my throat at the sudden action. I heard Randy laugh, before turning to us now wearing his familiar purple hoodie.

"Hey guys!" He greeted. "What were you guys talking about?" He asked obliviously. I felt myself frown before I opened my mouth to respond only to be harshly stepped on. I let out a small cry of pain as Jake interrupted.

"Danny was just telling me about how you met." Jake said with a charming smile. I was just about ready to destroy him as I got up, had Randy not interjected.

"How bruce! Then that means you're both getting along." Randy said blissfully unaware of what I really wanted to do to Jake.

"Yup, but remember if he ever does anything, feel free to come to me." Jake said in a what _looked_ to be a joking manner, because I knew the meaning of he had said and I felt overprotectiveness burst from within me I wrapped my arm around Randy pulling him closer to me. Giving Jake what I now think are demon eyes, though Randy gave me a curious side glance seemingly still oblivious to the atmosphere and allowing me to hold him, as their conversation continued.

"Haha very funny Jake, but I doubt that I'd need it." Randy said looking at me with a smile. My expression softened slightly at that, and as much as I seriously appreciate the loyalty, I couldn't contemplate as much as I would have liked due to Jake still being here. In fact I would have happily beaten him by now had we not been in a public place, _especially_ the Game Hole. Since they have a no fighting rule here, anyone who disobeys would be band, meaning anyone involved would become banned. But this is Randy's favorite hang out so I couldn't ever do that to him knowingly.

"Yeah funny…" Jake said trailing off before he continued. "but still though, if there's anything bothering you, feel free to give me a call." Jake says hospitably, handing Randy a piece of paper that most likely has his number. _I'll burn it when I get a chance_ I thought viciously as Randy looked at it curiously about say something else before I decided to join in.

"Yeah, well. We appreciate the offer… but we've better get going." I said narrowing my eyes at him. Jake shrugged giving me momentary smirk that got my blood boiling as I continued to resist the urge to beat him up.

"Yeah, well have fun, after all you never know how long those moments could last." My grip around Randy tightened at that comment. Randy seemed confused by that as I heard him, but probably shrugged it off.

"Oh, thanks Jake! How Bruce! Now I can text someone from New York." I sighed you'll forever be optimist.

"Yeah well, we'll keep that in mind, but we should go now. Right Randy?" I asked as his smile noticeably brightened, I couldn't help but notice just how adorable he looked at that moment, which just made me want to keep Jake and anyone else that I find to be a danger away from him at all costs.

"Yeah! Bye Jake it was nice meeting you!" I didn't wait a minute after he said that as I went ahead and more or less lead Randy out the door, Jake said something else but I didn't really care enough to pay attention. I hate this guy, I hate how he's deceiving Randy the way he is, I hate how he's acting like he wants to get between us, and I especially hate how much confidence he has in accomplishing that. _But that's not going to happen, at least not on my watch._ I thought determined.


	3. Gingerbread

**A.N**.

 **Sorry I took awhile to update, though I'm no going to bore you with excuses. The chapter is finally up! YaY~ So constructive criticism is always appreciated so I know what I need to fix, or how I can improve future writing. Thank you!**

"Focus… focus…" I repeated silently attempting to hold the ginger bread together for as long as I could before I let it go. I could feel my hands aching to move away from this position, but I did my best to ignore it. This was the fourth time I've had to hold this same piece of ginger bread only for it to break apart. When I felt that I should try to let go, I hesitantly took pressure away from my fingers, until they were barely touching the hard gingerbread on the unbelievably smooth "roof". When nothing happened I removed them entirely, making sure to keep my hands close in case it decides to tumble. I held them there for a solid thirty seconds, when nothing happened I removed them entirely, setting them down against the table as I watched for any sign of movement with more anxiety than I have ever had to experience. When nothing happened I finally allowed myself to relax, letting out the breath I didn't know I had.

I stared happily at the now standing gingerbread house, thinking about how great it was that no one knows about how many times I've wanted to destroy it, but I'd say it was worth it seeing the tiny little house standing. I could tell that I was probably smiling stupidly happy, but at the moment I didn't care, I'd spent who knows how long trying to get the thing to stay standing.

"Now where's that frosting…" I said to myself, not forgetting about how bland it is as I began rummaging through the box.

Today is the last day before break, as in it's Friday afternoon, and I'm still at school. I missed the bus because of a cheesed up robot from undoubtedly McFist, which is really wonk because I would usually walk home but it's also honkin' cold and my parents can't pick me up until they get out of work… Which is three hours after school, at least. After spending who knows how long in boredom, I got desperate enough to go and try to run home, but that didn't really work and ended up in a nearby store, that was maybe down the street from the school. The store owners didn't want me loitering, whatever that means, so I bought a gingerbread house kit thinking "Well at least I can do something that might actually be fun while I wait for Mom and Dad". But no, it's not fun, just really stressful until you get the wonk bread pieces standing!

"Well at least I got that part over with." I said looking proudly at my creation. After getting the other candy decorations from the box I went back to the table and promptly eyed the tiny house with suspicion as if waiting for it to fall apart as soon as I wasn't expecting it. When nothing happened I shrugged grabbing the bagged frosting, my hand on the end of the bag so it wouldn't spill, like I've learned a little while ago when attempting to use it like glue. I leaned toward what is the roof and was focusing on not squeezing too hard.

"What are you doing?" I heard out of nowhere and since I was so focused on the task at hand that it had scared me more than I was willing to admit, causing me to fall out of my chair in the process, though the one thought that I could clearly register during this time was _don't squeeze the frosting._ So because of it I used my own body to cushion the fall making it my priority to save the only sack of frosting I had. Though that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

While on the floor I heard footsteps approaching rapidly, I looked up to meet gorgeous ice blue eyes looking down at me with concern.

"Randy are you okay?" Asked Blue Eyes, I nodded dumbly mesmerized by the familiar beauty of them. It wasn't until I let my eyes roam that I finally realized that I was looking at black hair and somewhat pale skin that belongs to Danny Fenton. I felt my mind draw a blank allowing myself a moment to comprehend what was happening. I realized something however, I fell in front of Danny Fenton. Holding a bag of frosting… I immediately sat up, feeling my face flush rapidly as I remember myself calling his eyes gorgeous. At this point my only concern was to hide the blush creeping up my face.

"Are you okay?!" Danny asked once again concern still ever present on his features. I nodded.

"Yep I'm good. You?" I said awkwardly trying to seem comical, one of my attempts at trying to get him to not notice my embarrassment. He sighed in relief, sparing me an apologetic smile.

"Well that's good," Danny paused "and sorry about scaring you, I should have knocked." He said awkwardly looking away, and had I not been trying to force my blood to dissipate from my own face, I would have noticed the pink tint forming in his cheeks.

"Uh yeah no problem, didn't even hurt." I responded casually, knowing that the last part was a lie. _I'm sure I'll be fine by morning_ I thought. He stared at me furrowing his eyebrows, but seemingly accepted my response, as he offered me a hand which I gladly accepted, allowing myself to be pulled up.

I've known Danny for a while now, ever since he transferred in from his other school we sort of just hit it off, and lets just say that I wouldn't mind being a little more than just a friend… It took me a while to figure it out too since I didn't really know I swung that way to begin with, but it was different than my crush on Theresa. I can actually talk to him in a way that I've never been able to with her, although we bring up really weird topics from time to time we can still keep talking like it was the most natural thing in the world and it usually ends with me saying more than I realize. Though thankfully, I haven't said anything about me being the ninja, but I have almost slipped a few times. Though it was weird to me that I could feel so comfortable with someone that wasn't Howard.

Besides it's not like I could start something with him even if I wanted to, I don't even know if he would even be interested since he told me about his ex girlfriend from back at his old school. Not to mention all of the girls that look at him in a more friendly way… and I don't even know if he _goes_ that way. So yeah, strictly friends.

"Thanks". I said with a smile, he smiled back, although not as big.

"Randy it's been an hour since school ended, why are you still here?" He asked more curious than shocked. I smiled sheepishly.

"I missed the bus... and since it's wonking cold and my parents can't pick my up until later, I got a gingerbread house kit- thing to fight my boredom." I said pointing to the tiny edible house. Danny just stared between me and the gingerbread before smiling at me.

"Is that why you're still holding a bag of frosting?" He asked smiling humorously. I was about to deny, until I noticed that I could feel something in my arm, and just as he'd said there was a bag of white frosting being held by my left arm. I had forgotten it was there, and now I regret it, since due to my lack of maintenance there was now frosting staining my jacket.

"No! I really like this jacket." I exclaimed somewhat carelessly handing the frosting to Danny to whom now had an extremely amused look on his face as I try to get it out with my hands. By the time I was done there was a spot on my jacket where the frosting once was, that was noticeably a lighter shade than the rest of the jacket. I frowned at that.

"Well I guess I could have my Mom wash it out later." I mumbled, mostly to myself before facing Danny who still had a look of amusement. I stared at him pouting slightly. He laughed, causing my attempt at an angry face to deepen as I did my best to not try to laugh either, no matter how hard it was to keep my lips from twitching upward, but as Danny continued laughing I finally realized how contagious his laugh was, and when I couldn't fight it any more and laughed along with him.

"Do you want any help?" He asked when the laughter finally died down.

"Go ahead." I said preferring to talk to Danny rather than a couple of gingerbread men.

"Okay. So what were you doing?" He asked attention now to the gingerbread men.

"Decorating." I stated simply.

"No offense but you're not doing too good of a job." Danny said sarcastically, undoubtedly hiding a smirk.

"I didn't even start yet!" I exclaimed. Danny replied with a simple "oh" causing me to huff slightly.

"You should try building one and then we'll see how that goes." I said in a daring manner.

"Well then maybe I will." Danny turning away from whatever candy he was looking at to face me.

"Yeah, well good luck with that, they're harder to build than they look." I said crossing my arms. He looked at me questioningly.

"I doubt that, I mean they are just cookies right? How difficult can it be to stick them together." He doubted. I laughed internally, imagining him struggling the way I had.

"Well maybe harder for others, but I didn't use a hot glue gun." I stated as a matter of fact smiling proudly at my accomplishment.

"Okay…?" Danny said probably thinking that there was no difference. "Maybe we should just decorate it before we end buying another one just so I can build it myself." Danny said, and I agreed immediately. _I like my pocket money._

While the we decorated it chatted Idly about how the week went. Danny told me about why he was still here, saying that he was late to a lot of classes this week and got detention, though when I asked why he suddenly got quiet, before changing the subject. I also got to tell what I think I'd be doing during break and made plans to meet up a few times. Our hands brushed a few times when we tried grabbing some of the candies, though we moved almost immediately, but there were some instances where they lingered there for a longer time than usual. Which made me question for a moment if maybe there was chance for us to be a pair. I felt a brand new surge of hope unraveling from within me and even tried to act on it, getting Danny's attention but at the last minute, I felt that spark of burnout as doubt rushed into my mind and instead said something about a movie.

"Well I guess we did it." Danny said, pushing me out of my train of thought and looked at toward whatever he was looking at and was able to piece together what he'd just said.

"Yeah we did huh" I said happily looking at the randomly decorated house sitting on the table.

"Well… sort of." He said rather sheepishly, though he only does that whenever he's not trying to be mean. Though I don't really get what's so bad, sure there's more frosting one side than the other because we ran out, and sure there's no form of symmetry whatsoever, but it looks fine to me.

"What do you mean it's wonkin' adorable." I said looking once again at the little structure. I heard Danny chuckle slightly from beside me.

"I guess it is kind of cute." Danny stated timidly, I took a glance at him and saw that he was looking in my direction, though as soon as he saw that I was looking, he immediately looked away, almost embarrassed, turning an interesting shade of pink.

"Sorry." He mumbled, I was about to respond until he looked at me once more, looking at my face. I was confused as to where he was directing his gaze until he continued. "You have frosting on your face." He said pointing to somewhere near my lips, I immediately felt my hands automatically move toward my face.

"Where?" I asked, I felt something grab my shirt.

"Here." Danny said, and before I could react I felt his lips press his lips against mine. at this point my mind wasn't capable of comprehending anything as an unfamiliar warmth surrounded me and fogged up my thoughts. Until only a single thought ran through my head. _Danny is kissing me._ My heart was racing a thousand miles an hour, time seeming to slowing down and I was sure that my face was probably a deep crimson by now. By the time Danny tore apart I could see that he was also blushing profusely, clearly avoiding eye contact, we stood there in silence since I couldn't bring myself to say anything not knowing what to say, my mind still so trying to digest the last few moments that had just occurred as I felt my hands reach up to touch my lips. However as the silence continued the more conflicted Danny seemed to be, twitching and moving around nervously until it looked like he could no longer handle the situation.

"Sorry…" Danny said quickly before attempting to dash away until I instinctively grabbed his arm he paused looking embarrassed and any other day I would have thought he looked adorable but right now, I wasn't worried about that and before my mind would tell me otherwise I pulled him into another kiss. He seemed shocked at first as I felt him tense, and for a moment I was worried he would pull away. However when I felt his muscles relax, he deepened the kiss as I felt his arms wrap around me, as I did the same to him. It was only until I needed air that I pulled away.

"Air.." I said softly, pulling away though not entirely so we could stay in our current positions. He laughed lightly, pink staining his cheeks. I could only imagine how I looked at the moment since I could feel my face burn. We stayed in comfortable silence, embracing the others company.

"So… are we um, well you know…" Danny said breaking the silence, avoiding my gaze. Though I don't think he had much to worry about since I couldn't break my gaze away from the walls and the floors.

"Yeah… I guess so." I replied feeling a broad smile creep up my face.

"Oh. Well… that's cool." He said and I had a suppress a snort. It was pretty bruce about how ridiculously happy I felt at this very moment, _turns out I had a chance this entire time_ I thought happily.

"So you want to meet up later this week?" I asked not entirely sure if I should use the word "date". I heard Danny laugh as we looked at each other once again.

"How's Tuesday?" Danny responded and I smiled nodding my head. _I wonder how he'l react when I tell him that was my first kiss._ I thought silently.


	4. Timer Part I

What if there was a timer on our wrists with the sole purpose of counting down to the exact moment you were going to meet that one person, who would love you forever. When the timer reaches zero you would meet the person you would gladly spend the rest of your life with. Would you take the opportunity?

"Yeah so, long story short, my Dad's making us all go visit Grandma during Thanksgiving." I only hummed in response with a few unfocused "yeah" as I constantly kept taking glances at my wrist. 0000d 04h 54m 35s, I feel so much anxiety, nervousness, and a strange sense of... longing? I have so many questions like "What if they don't like me?" Or "What if I don't like them?" and so many others I think I'm beginning to get a headache. I shook my head, willing away any more questions. I inwardly groaned 'Why did it have to be today? Why not next week? Ooh, better yet 3 to, I don't know, 20 years. I'm sure I'll be ready by then. After all, I am only fourteen.' Though the feeling in my gut told me that no matter how much more time I had, I would never be prepared for today's meeting.

"Cunningham, you listening?" Said Howard pulling me out of my thoughts. I blinked at him.

"Uhh, yes?" I responded making what I could I only hope weren't suspicious glances at everything but him.

"Cunningham, you and I both know you're a bad liar. So spill the cheese. You've been spacing out on me all week." He said giving me a look.

"Oh... um have I? I said giving him a sheepish smile. Howard gave me a look.

"I'm sorry Howard, it's just, I only have a few hours left before I meet my supposed 'love of my life'. And well… I guess I'm just… Not prepared. You know?" I said trying to find the right words. 'Why is this so hard?!' I thought to myself angrily.

"What? Since when?" Howard exclaimed looking at me incredulously. I looked at him shocked, and promptly looked at my wrist.

"4 hours 39 minutes and 28 seconds." I said aloud.

"What? Nuh uh, just a while ago you had, 6 months." I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Howard that was six months ago! See!" I exclaimed showing him my clock to prove a point.

"Oh." Was all he said. I sighed.

I checked again, it read 0000d 04h 38m 34s. I honestly have no idea why I keep checking, I didn't always do this. Before I could go days without looking at my wrist. Though it did eventually become a habit of mine later on. "Maybe I'm just worried" I thought feeling trying to force away my anxiety. Though it can only happen if the other dies before the meeting time. It's not impossible, and the clock on your wrist will stop counting down because that one person meant for you, just isn't there anymore. There is no other half for you to meet because some unknown force destroyed that chance. So it stays still. To keep things simple everyone just calls them the 'Shattered'. Though I can only hope that they're _only_ referring to the Timer. The government does try and help by providing therapy, and I don't know that many people that have gone through this. Everyone I do know, always leave and go into the homeschooling system. I don't really know what I would do if I had to go through that. I have what I could only call sympathy for the Shattered, after all I am one of the lucky ones.

"Well it's just a dumb clock. Why should it matter? It won't do anything to you." Howard said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I gaped at him till it felt like my jaw would hitting the floor. 'Wait this is Howard.' I thought to myself and suddenly it was the most hilarious thing in the world, and I found myself laughing so hard that my sides were killing me. I continued to laugh and Howard just stared at me like I'd grown another head. It wasn't until what felt like years that I was able to breath again I finally managed to speak.

"Haha good one Howard." I said patting him on the back.

"Uhh who ever said I was joking?" He said blankly.

"So you mean… You're not…?" I said with a shocked expression.

"If by that you mean I don't really care... then yeah pretty much." Howard said

unimpressed. I gasped in shock.

"Have you lost your cheese?!" I said grabbing by his shoulders.

"This could change our lives! You know, for like. Ever!" I was shaking him like a rag doll, but I was too busy explaining to him how life changing this could be. Though I think it might be because he won't be meeting his until after graduation, which is pretty common as far as timers go, to meet your soul mate during early adulthood. My clock is earlier than most. It's not as common but not it's not unusual either. What's really rare is to meet yours really late in life or really early, like adorable baby early and late as in you're in your late 50's and up.

"Okay! Okay! Just quit shaking me!" Howard yelled starting to look a little green. I paused momentarily just barely registering what he said before letting go and gently patting his back.

"Oh right. Sorry." He was fine, just looked a little dazed… and green. As soon as he was able to stand straight he was about to say something but was interrupted by ringing.

He lifted up his index finger as the universal sign for 'one moment' as he began to fumble around his pocket for his cellphone. He groaned when he saw who it was. I already have an idea of about who was on the other end.

"Your Dad?" I asked. He groaned again in response before pressing the speak button. I knew that this might take a while so I went ahead and grabbed the bag of chips and sat myself down on a bean bag. Throughout Howard's conversation, most of it was filled with "but _Dad_ " and gibberish on the other end. After about five or so minutes he grumbled a goodbye and ended the call looking very irritated, angrily mumbling things to himself.

"So what'd your Dad want?" I asked curiously from my bean bag.

"Sorry Cunningham, Dad wants me to go home and help Heidi with the chores." He said irritably grabbing his bag from somewhere off the floor.

"What the juice Howard? What about my problem?" I said beginning to feel my panic rising.

"Oh right. That. Just call me later and tell me how it went." He said such with nonchalance that he might as well be talking about the weather. Which clearly didn't help. After noticing my face he continued.

"Sorry man, I'd love to help you and all, but it's either this or I get to be the one who rubs Mom's bunion cream." My expression switched from panic to one of pure horror, I shuddered. I've only seen Mr. Weinerman apply that stuff once by accident and I _still_ get nightmares.

"It's fine. I'll call you later. Just… don't ever tell me about that kind of cheese again." I said still slightly horrified at the memory.

"That, I can do. See ya!" Howard waved before running downstairs and out the front door. I sighed as I stood to look out my bedroom window, I could see Howard's retreating form as he walked down the street towards his house. He was never one for running. I usually don't like to stay home alone because it was always too quiet. But since I am a _little_ stressed I might as well distract myself, as I checked my wrist again, 0000d 04h 08m 53s.

"I guess I have time to play some grave punchers." I said to myself with a small smile.

"Well this is officially the worst day ever." I said dryly. "Of all days to go on an investigation _outside_ of Amity Park." I muttered bitterly under my breath.

"Oh come on Danny going on a trip will be good for you." Jazz said in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe not, but today is the day the timer hits zero and I don't want to go out!" I whispered loudly in frustration not wanting Mom and Dad to hear. My parents are making me and Jazz go with them on "business". Though I doubt that was the case because I did mention that I didn't want to meet whoever it was that was behind the clock, and coincidence isn't really a thing in this because I might have let it slip that it would hit zero today. Then the very next day Mom and Dad already had everything packed to go on a "business trip". So I have no idea where I'm going with a clock on my wrist, that is continuously going down as we speak.

"Oh I'm sorry Danny." Mom said sympathetically from the front seat. "But if it makes you feel any better, even if you don't meet yours in Amity Park you will meet someone" She replied with a knowing smile. I sighed, _that's not what I want._ I thought dejectedly.

The thought of this clock being there annoys me, I mean what happened to the struggle of finding out who's meant for you. The idea that I'll just love whoever the clock presents to me, is just… wrong. That's why I never wanted to know what it was, I wanted to find love on my own. So that's why I wore bands. Since I'm not the only that feels this way, there are pieces of cloth that can wrap around your wrist, that can cover up the timer successfully, since there is no way to physically remove it since the timer continues to tick and will only stop unless you or the other die... Yeah I know.

Jazz never liked the idea of bands to begin with so there's really no point in saying how she reacted. Sam, well, let's just say she sort of agreed with me, after all, she was the one who gave me the band. Tucker… well he just didn't care, which to be honest I appreciated very much.

"That's right Danny. Maddie and I met at the University and it was undeniably the best day of our lives." Dad said happily grabbing Mom into one of his "bear hugs". Though I wish he didn't because he is behind the wheel after all.

"Thanks Dad…" That was all I could think of to say.

"No problem Danny!" Dad said completely oblivious to my lack of enthusiasm.

I figured that now would be a good time to check on Sam and Tucker and pulled out my phone. When we left, Sam and Tucker would be handling things in Amity Park until I get back, I'm not too worried about them getting overwhelmed since Valerie's there too. It took a while but in the past two years that I've known Valerie, she did eventually become an ally. It took about half of that time for us to realize that we both have the same goals. So we both have a mutual understanding that if one of us can't be there to protect Amity, the other will. Which has probably saved us both a lot of stress.

I dialed in Sam's number. I figured I could use advice from someone who is somewhat knowledgeable in this type of thing. I could ask Jazz but she goes into full detail about how to let out stress, and how to look on the bright side of things. If not Sam can at least distract me for a while. I let it ring and subconsciously tugged at my wrist band. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a glance._ I thought.

0000d 03h 02m 19s

' _Three more hours to go.'_ I thought to myself, feeling more anxiety as a watched the numbers count down. I was originally planning to stay locked up in my room today and hope that no one would ask me to come down, but here we are now.

"Hello? Danny?" I heard Sam say on the other line.

"Uhh, yeah. It's me." I responded.

"Oh hey. What do you need?" She asked probably raising an eyebrow on the other line. _Straight to point I guess._ I thought not really expecting anything less.

"Just wanted to see how you guys have been holding up." I said with a shrug.

"Danny you just left a while ago, were fine" There was a pause. "Are you?" I flinched. I really have no idea what to do.

I must have been too slow respond when I heard Sam say something "Right. I'm getting Tucker."

"Wait Sam I-" I yelled out trying to stop her but gave up when I heard Tuck.

"Hey Danny, Sam told me you had issues." I groaned.

"Quit complaining. Now what's the problem?" Sam questioned.

I sighed into submission. "The Timer." I answered defeated, I knew there was more to it than that but that was pretty much whats causing my conflict anyhow.

"What about it?" They asked. I sighed _This is what I get for not ever saying how much time I had left_. I thought annoyed.

"I've only got a few more hours until it hits zero." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah! Congrats man." Tucker said happily, and I couldn't help but feel annoyed at that.

"Yeah… just don't do anything until we get there." Sam teased no doubt a smirk on her face. I could feel my face heat up.

"What are you talking about?!" The only response I got were snickers on the other end. I groaned allowed. "You guys aren't being very helpful, just so you know." I said irritably.

"Sorry man, but you're irresistible." Tucker replied with humor in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"But yeah, teasing aside. Maybe you should give this a shot." Sam asked. I raised both eyebrows at the sudden change in attitude.

 _What?_ I thought mouth agape, she felt just as strongly as I did about the whole situation, if not significantly more. Tucker was probably just as shocked as me since I haven't heard him say anything yet. I think there might be something wrong here, maybe, she got possessed or something.

"What?" I heard her ask, though not in a curious way, in way that says _bite me._

"Uh nothing." I said. _She's fine_. I thought somewhat more relieved.

"Still though, I know what I said before, and it still stands." I was more than I little confused at this point.

"Sam, I have no idea what you're trying to say." I responded bluntly. I heard her huff, and I for moment I heard her mutter "boys" disdainfully under her breath.

"What I mean is, prove the timer wrong. Meet whoever it is and if what you say is true, then you don't have to worry falling in love in an instant. Get it now?" I was about to interject but as her words settled in, I couldn't help but consider it.

"Wow Sam, thats harsh." I heard Tucker say on the other line but I didn't pay much mind to it, being too deep in thought.

"Well, what better way to prove the timer wrong, then to resist falling in love, with whoever it sets us him up with." Sam continued as if it made more her response more justified.

"Yeah, well what's wrong with that? I mean all of our parents were soulmates, what's so bad about it?" I heard Sam groan in frustration before I heard a resulting "Ow" from Tucker. At this point, I've learned to just zone them out. Whenever they start bickering they usually last a while.

"Our parents let "fate" decide their future, there's no real love in that." Sam remarked defiance clear in her voice.

"Could be worse. At least they aren't Shattered." Tucker replied, and I felt my attention return to them immediately, at the mention of… well anyway there was a moment of silence and it almost seemed like Sam didn't know what to say either.

"Well… t-they shouldn't dwell on that for too long." I heard Sam say defiantly, though I couldn't help but note the slight stutter in her voice. At this point I knew better than to continue the conversation especially looking at where it's going.

"Look guys, I think I'm going to stick with Sam's idea." I said after a moment of awkward silence.

"See Tucker. He doesn't need superficial emotions in his life." Sam said returning to her earlier liberationist mode. I sighed.

"Sam, that's not what I mean." Sam tends to go a little overboard at times and even though I might agree with her at times, I can't deny that I don't feel as strongly as she does. "I mean that I'm going to keep it covered up for the rest of the day, and if I happen to meet someone along the way then great. But I'm not going to let this thing determine who I'm going to like in the long run." I resolved.

"If you're sure..." Tucker agreed if not a little hesitantly

"Sam?" I asked hesitantly, and I heard a groan from the other end.

"Fine, we trust you." Sam declared, and I felt a smile form on my face as I told them goodbye and I would call them later on, and like I said I covered up my wrist again. I leaned into the seat, getting comfortable. Mom and Dad were talking amongst themselves. Really loudly. Jazz was reading a book in silence. I figured that now would be a good time to get some shut eye, since I had a feeling that it was going to be a really long day, already pulling out some ear plugs.

I don't really know where I'm going to be honest. After gorging myself in sugar and playing GravePunchers, I managed to pass out on the floor of my room. Even though I have a vague recollection of Howard having been at my place, everything else is sort of a bur. Though I do feel calmer strangely enough, save for the head ached I woke up with, I still feel like I'm forgetting something. Though I'm not really sure what it is and I knew that if I tried hard enough I would probably remember, but for some reason I didn't feel like it was necessary at the moment.

"It's probably not important." I decidedly thought as I wandered around to nowhere in particular. I later found myself in the park, a few blocks away from my house, usually I would go to the GameHole or some other place but at the moment I just felt like going on a walk. I'm not sure but I just had the biggest urge to not do anything but _go_ on a walk… almost like I'm expecting something… Meh whatever it is.

"Hey Randy!" I turned at hearing my name being called, I looked around trying to find who'd called me and when I didn't find anyone, I was about to pass it off as my imagination and continue on my way.

"Randy!" I heard it again but this time was able to see Teresa run towards me from my left. _Huh, I wonder how I didn't see her?_ I thought before smiling.

"Hi Teresa!" I greeted happily, she smiled at me in return panting slightly from her unexpected run. "What have you been up to?" I asked trying to start up conversation.

"Me? Well… not much to be honest. I do like to go by here on occasion though" she replied. "Though I don't really see you here often, and you looked kind of lonely, which is why I wanted to come talk to you." She smiled up at me awkwardly. I couldn't help but feel a little bit brighter at the indication that she wanted to talk to me so that I wouldn't just be standing around looking like a shoob, and decided that a chatting Randy is better than a silent Randy.

"Thanks Teresa" I responded happily. She modestly looked away attempting to wave it off. _Wow I'm doing so bruce right now!_ I exclaimed mentally, normally I would be a blubbering mess not knowing what to do. _I guess I'm just having a good day today._ I thought confidently as we walked forward.

Teresa and I talked casually amongst each other for a while, which I thought was a major score as I now know what her favorite color is and what she likes to do on her spare time, other than hang out friends, she also showed me other parts of the park that I didn't think existed. I also got to tell her what I liked and would ask a few questions here and there. Which I thought was really nice and really enjoyed her company. _And I thought I wanted to be alone._

"Hey Randy." Teresa said looking at her phone breaking out of our last conversation.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up to see what's gotten her attention.

"I think I have to get going now..." She said eyes still locked on the her phone. "Well I guess I should be going home now... " Teresa said sadly, whilst smiling at me apologetically.

"Awww!" I whined as she laughed with light humor in her voice.

"Sorry Randy, we should do this again sometime… I had fun." She said smiling one last time, giving me a small hug before walking away. I watched as she walked away, in what was almost a jog toward what I think is the direction of her house.

I was a little sad that she left, but that was only because I've never been able to talk her that way before, and I can tell that I had made some sort of connection with her, but I wasn't sure what. Also since I began talking to her the, the feeling I had to just go on a walk dissapeared too, and now I just want to hang out with someone. But not just anyone… So yeah I'm confused. Not only that, but I still feel like there's something else I'm supposed to do, being with Teresa only seemed to help me to forget this feeling for a while, but now that she's gone… it didn't help that I still didn't want to go home. So I figured I would deal with my wonk feelings for a while longer and just roam around myself.

I went by some places Teresa showed me and explored the area a little more, I managed to find a little pond, which like everything else Teresa showed me, I had no idea existed. There were ducks swimming around, and since it's spring they've all been coming back. Despite the cold wind, they just continue to swim along without a care in the world. I sighed sitting down at a random bench feeling restless. I sat in silence a while longer until it felt as though boredom was weighing me down and I couldn't handle it anymore and groaned allowed.

"This is so honkin boring!" I complained sliding down the bench. I groaned. I wanted to do something, but I don't know what, and whatever it is I pick would be really lonely if I tried it by myself. _I wonder if someone could die from boredom.._ I thought inconspicuously. _Wait, could they?_ I felt my eyes widen before I shook off the thought, standing up from the bench.

"No Randy! You can't! School has already taught you that, you shoob!" I yelled at myself, causing me to get a bunch of weird or concerned looks from nearby passerby's. I stood there in embarrassment, before walking away awkwardly. _I am SUCH a shoob._ I thought dejectedly as I walked down another trail, not really focusing on where I was going. I wasn't really concerned to where I was going, and was content in allowing my feet to drag me wherever they want.

I felt my hands suffering from the cold and decided to end their torment by shoving them in my pockets. I sighed happily feeling the warm cloth against my fingertips. Though the moment was ruined when my shoulder got harshly bumped into.

"Hey what the juice!" I yelled at the perpetrator, normally I would ignore this and say maybe an "excuse me" or some cheese, but it felt like my shoulder got hit against a brick wall. I saw him turn at being called out, and I got a glimpse of jet black hair and startling blue eyes, his skin was pale, almost ghostly, but for some reason it seemed to suit him. He was slim, not in a bad way. Lean would have been a better word, which was apparent even through his T-shirt and jeans, also looks around my age, maybe a little older. But looks at the moment looks didn't really matter to me, because I would like an apology, or some form of compensation.

"Huh?" Stranger said dumbfounded. He looked at me as like he just woke up from a nap or something. I mentally sighed allowing myself to let it slide once more.

"Oh um, nothing… Just watch where you're going." I said deciding to give him a break. He simply raised an eyebrow, nodding and turning around. To me his movements seemed sort of sluggish and automatic, which I couldn't help but think was strange. But just as I was about to let it slide I realized something, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Wait… I've never seen him here before… Looks around my age too._ I almost gasped, remembering something. _I could hang out with him and I won't be so honkin bored anymore!_ I almost squealed at my own excitement before calling after him.

"Wait!" I called out as the Stranger turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked tiredly. I tried speaking but my words became incomprehensible as soon as they left my mouth, which did nothing to help me. I noticed him raise an eyebrow with a questioning look on his face, probably not knowing what to say. _I can't blame him._ my thoughts said snidely and I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed at my own mental monologue.

"Okay look man, if you don't have anything to say, I'm going to go now." Stranger said running a hand through his hair, turning away once more. I groaned.

"Wait!" He paused once more. "What I meant was, that you look wonkin' bored. And I am too. So what I'm trying to say is that maybe I could show you around and we won't be bored anymore." I rapidly said and I hated that I was being such a shoob. _What happened when I was with Teresa!_ I thought cursing my lack of bruce social skills.

The other was now facing me, for a moment he looked as if he was going to decline and I felt my heart beat a little faster . But then the Stranger paused, seemingly contemplating his options. Which was taking a while and thought that he wouldn't come to a decision before he sighed.

"Sure. I'm Danny." He said offering me a hand. I took it with a smile.

"Randy Cunningham." I replied, and with introductions out of the way. "So are you new here, because I've never seen you here before?" I asked curiously attempting to wash away any awkwardness caused by my earlier stutters of nervousness. He shrugged.

"Well, you guessed right. Never been here before, so I have no idea where anything is." Danny added somewhat sarcastically.

"Well it's time to change that!" I added excitedly, Norrisville is the brucest place I know of, so it's only natural I want to show its bruciness to someone new right?

 **A.N.**

Hello! Yeah sorry for the long update… I know, I know I'm terrible. I was meant to publish it while back, but while I was editing with my sister, I didn't like how it was because it was a bit too much of a cliche. Thus it became so much longer and more difficult to write.

But anyway, I had been meaning to make a timer AU for while now, just because there is sooo much to work with, and I also wanted to get more in depth as to how they would fall in love, because looking back at my past writing I realized that they've already had a crush on each other and in this, I wanted to write how.

Right but since it's so long I'm adding a part II and later the second part to Jealousy

 **Request to Readers**

 _So please let me know how did in the aspect of relationship development, and overall writing skills, and let me know if there's anything I can do to improve in later chapters._

 **Thank You!**


End file.
